


A Loving Hand

by Dragongirl44



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/pseuds/Dragongirl44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random one shot of my OC's past and how it caused her to be in the story I'm working on for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Hand

  
        “Attention! Lady Satsuki Kiryūin, the Student Council President, stands before you! Salute!!!” And with the sound of his voice every student present at the time straightened up the line allowing the Queen Bee of the school to descend from her throne. Many of the One Star's were lined up in a neat row forming a path while the Two Stars and Three Stars awaited her to land on the final step where they stood. And right in front were the ones who we meant to see her- the No Stars, the people who were considered nothing because they weren't high enough in the social class ladder, even though they made up most of the population. Not like it mattered though, many of them were content with this, after all it means that they weren't expected to do much. However that doesn't mean some rebelled against the system seeing it as unfair.   
  
        But then there's people like me...people are content as long as they get the opportunities that are presented to them because of this system, people who are content to have the privilege to go to Honoji Academy...people who are content to be able to live. Though it's unlikely that anyone cares in this city, after all the center of attention is always Lady Satsuki. She's the whole reason that our system is the way it is now. Had it not been for her we wouldn't be the top school in Japan. The price of it all? That would be....our freedom.  
  
        "At ease! Each one of you are to report here immediately after school for an announcement. This assembly will cover the new rules and regulations that our school is undergoing under my authority. Why do we need these new rules? Because the former rules that I agreed to keep for some time have been compromised beyond fixing. The old rules will slowly fade into the past along with the tragedies that the school carried because of the lack of a proper leader. Absence will not be tolerated as I expect you to start following these rules effective immediately after they have been said. Dismissed!"   
  
        Having said her words, she tapped her sword to the ground officially marking the end of her speech and allowing the No Stars to begin their rush to first period. Just because they're was an assembly that didn't mean the Disciplinary Committee would take any excuses for being late. One girl in particular knows this pain all too well. Though the very reason she is often late is BECAUSE of them, mainly two members aptly named Abel and Cain. Vanity and Jealousy. Both of these boys often find and pin this girl to the wall or row of lockers and demand things of her. It would vary each and every day, one day it could be money. The next to fulfill some perverted thought that they had come up with. Or information that could get them recognition allowing them to get higher up on the ladder of society. However each and everytime she would stiffly refuse and perform some act of resistance and rebellion- most often spitting in there faces. This would cause them to lash out against her violently and beat her until the late bell rang.   
  
        But she never spoke a word. She kept her silence, and it's all because she knows she doesn't have the power to stand against them. Not when they're Two Stars and she's a No Star. So she just grits her teeth and walks into class where people look at her with pity knowing that if they try to help they'll just end up in the same situation. The teacher always looks at her concerned but she just curtly nods trying to pass if off as nothing bad and goes to her seat. Once she sits down the other students look at her with this sorrowful expressions knowing just what she is going through but utterly powerless to help. But it's not only a morning thing. At lunch time she has to rush to get some food so that she'll have at least some energy to try and out-run them to avoid the lunch beating. Sometimes people would take pity and help her out by allowing her to get her food first so she could eat and other times they would go for survival of the fittest and totally ignore her. But it wouldn't end there. Then there would come time for her to escape their clutches once more to avoid the worst of them all- the after school beating. They would once again state their demands only to again be refused and cause them to bash with whatever objects they found nearby.  
  
        What on earth could be worse than that you may ask? Living it everyday. This is the pattern for her everyday life. She repeats this over and over again every single day without so much a word. She would take each and every hit in stride, not even letting a grunt of pain escape her. This was her life as sad as it is. And it's the very same today. Yet she still managed to get through it. As the last bell rang she quickly packed her things and began to head for the entrance of the school for Lady Satsuki's speech. Even with everything she goes through she always manages to somehow get to these assemblies without any further damage and on time. And she wanted to continue that trend as long as she could.  
  
        But today her record was shattered. Lady Luck had stopped offering her assistance. For as soon as she was about to walk out a hand covered her mouth and dragged her down an empty hallway. She tried to struggle against her captors but they were far stronger than she was and overpowered her attempts of escape and resistance. Eventually she was thrown to the ground where her arms were pinned above her head and her legs beneath one of their making any other means of possible escape out of the question. Even before she could see their faces she knew who she was dealing with.   
  
        "Now now~ No struggling ok? We don't want you to hurt too much when we do this." Cain said looking down at the girl. He was the one who had her pinned and he leaned forward to her ear and whispered. "Consider this your punishment for being a bad girl. You should know better than to disobey two officers in the Disciplinary Committee. We're going to have to fix that damn attitude of yours." He said with a twisted grin on his face. His brother Abel had the same twisted smirk on his face as he took out a small hunting knife and began to sharpen it.  
  
        "Now we took your actions into consideration and we decided that only one punishment was good enough for a troublemaker like you. It's too bad though, had you been a good girl you could have reigned with us at the top as the queen. Oh well, with you gone if will be that much easier to take the throne." He said as he finished up and walked slowly towards her. "Now...be still and this will be over quickly...for us at least. You? I believe you deserve to choke on your own blood for just a little while." The girl's eyes widened as she realized what they implied to do and began to struggle as much as she could. Cain had her pinned down too well and with each passing second of her struggle she only accomplished at draining away what little energy she had. Abel was walking slowly towards her, taunting her, teasing her with the fact that he was about to end her life and there was nothing she could do about it. Her tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked around desperately for anything, anyone who would come to help her.   
  
        To her surprise...help did come. And from the very person who these two took orders from.  
  
        "Just what do you think you're doing? Cain...Abel!" Both boy's eyes widened and their blood ran cold as they dared to slowly turn and face the source of the voice. Ira Gamagori- the Commander of the Disciplinary Committee and the right hand man of the ruler Lady Satsuki. Without even looking at each other the boys immediately decided that only one action could be taken. Live and kill him or die trying. They both charged at the commander activating their Goku Uniforms and reaching the maximum power before they went in for the kill. Just before they could land the hit Ira grabbed both of their hands stopping the attack effectively and with little to no effort on his part. Glaring down at them he uttered the last words that they would hear before they were executed at his hands in the name of Lady Satsuki.  
  
        "You power hungry bafoons- you will never get anywhere in life- you do not have the strength! No honor! No pride! You would never be able to win against this girl you planned to kill let alone the Student Council President!"  
  
        And with that two different cracks could be heard as the bones in their arms were shattered before he snapped both of their necks. Meanwhile the girl had managed to gain what little remaining energy she had left and retreat into one of the empty classrooms for shelter. She had heard the cracks and knew that they would never bother her again. But Ira....what would he do? Her question was answered when she found him standing over her as she shook from the late shock of what had just occurred. Looking down scared she dare not look him in the eye in case of angering him. Angry however, was far from how he felt. Squatting down to her level he gently placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit causing her to look up. What she saw...was a small smile on his face. She realized...that he had instead been worried for her. Worried for a girl whom he had never met yet knew of her actions. Slowly taking his hand off her head he held it in front of her. Hoping to make peace with her...hoping to take her along with him. She knew of the questions that he was asking with this gesture...and though she was hesitant...  
  
        She took his hand...with a small smile of her own.


End file.
